Night Symphony
by aicchan
Summary: Anither NejiSasu PWP from me. RR plis?


**Night Symphony**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Neji x Sasuke (Neji PoV)

Rating: M

Genre: Romance - PWP

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Neji, mienya pedas atau tidak?"

Aku dengar suara Sasuke dari dapur.

"Jangan terlalu pedas," sahutku sambil membaca buku partitur di pangkuanku. Minggu depan ada konser yang sangat penting. Ku harap aku bisa menampilkan permainanku yang terbaik.

Aku ingat dengan pertunjukan tunggal Gaara, sahabatku, beberapa waktu lalu. Dia memang jenius sejati. Aku mengaku kalah kalau harus dibandingkan dengannya.

"Kau mau minum teh atau jus?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi.

"Jus dingin. Hari ini panas sekali," kataku.

"Oke."

Bersandar di sofa, aku pun menutup buku musikku. Lalu aku memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan dari AC dan suara lonceng angin yang terdengar dari beranda luar rumah Sasuke. Ya... hari ini, sudah 3 hari aku bermalam di rumah kekasihku ini.

Tak lama Sasuke keluar dari dapur dan membawa 2 porsi mie goreng juga jus jeruk dingin. Dia memberikan satu piring untukku dan kami pun menikmati makanan itu bersama-sama.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu, sih?" tanya si rambut raven yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak kali pertama kami bertemu itu, "kau tegang?"

Aku menghela nafas dan memutar garpuku untuk mengumpulkan mie yang menebar aroma sedap itu, "bukannya tegang begitu. Cuma kepikiran sama permainan Gaara."

Sasuke mengunyah suapan mienya dan dengan cepat menelannya, "percuma memikirkan permainannya terus. Dia memang hebat, tapi kau juga tidak kalah hebat kok. Sebagai partnermu aku bisa tahu itu."

Aku tersenyum, "aku bersyukur punya partner sepertimu. Kau selalu bisa menghiburku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Uugh—dia ini memang manis sekali. Aku memakan kembali hasil masakannya, tak butuh waktu juga untuk menghabiskan isi piringku, jus jeruk pun langsung ludes dalam sekali tegukan.

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat melihatku saat itu, "... kau kelaparan atau memang suka?"

Aku nyengir, "keduanya," jawabku.

Setelah Sasuke selesai dengan mkan siangnya, dia pun dengan cekatan membereskan semua, benar-benar tipe istri teladan.

Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Menyebalkan!"

"Aku tersenyum karena kamu, kok," aku melepaskan serbet dari tangannya dan memeluk pinggangnya, "duduklah disini sebentar," kataku.

Sasuke pasrah dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku, membiarkan aku memeluk pinggangnya. Aku menyentuh leher putihnya dengan hidungku, menikmati aroma Sasuke yang sangat aku suka.

"Neji... aku masih harus mencuci piring," dia sedikit berontak.

Aku tidak melepaskannya, "masa kau tega melihat aku yang lagi suntuk begini?" aku pura-pura merajuk dan makin erat memeluknya.

"Enng..." telingaku menangkap erangan pelan dari Sasuke saat aku mencium lekuk lehernya, "hentikan itu," bisiknya lemah.

Tapi aku tidak mengabulkannya, aku terus menciumi bagian tubuhnya yang aku suka itu. Tubuh Sasuke perlahan menjadi rileks dan sepertinya dia mulai menikmati apa yang aku lakukan. Dalam pelukanku, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai meningkat.

Tanganku bergrilya di balik kaus tipis yang dipakai Sasuke saat itu. Ku nikmati bentuk tubuhnya, masih dengan menciumi lehernya. Sasuke mendesah tiap kali aku menyapu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"Ahh... Neji..." desahnya lumayan keras. Aku suka itu.

Terus ku goda dia dan ku nikmati suara-suara merdunya yang mengalunkan nada luar biasa. Tapi akal sehatku masih bekerja, aku tidak mau 'menikmati'nya di tengah ruang keluarga yang terbuka ini, dimana kemungkinan besar para tetangga akan bisa melihat, atau bahkan mendengar apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya.

Puas menggoda, aku pun melepaskan Sasuke. Saat aku mencoba menghadapkan wajahnya padaku, dia menolak dan mendadak langsung berdiri lalu segera masuk ke dapur. Aku tersenyum geli melihat rona merah yang ketara jelas di telinganya.

.

#

.

"Latihan hari ini selsai," kataku sambil menutup buku partitur di depanku.

Sasuke memandangku, "kau yakin. Pementasanmu dua hari lagi, lho."

"Aku yakin," kataku, "sekarang, kita pulang yuk."

"Menginap di tempatku lagi? Kenapa tidak ke apartemenmu saja, sih?"

"Malas ah. Kecuali..." aku memandang lurus pada matanya, "kalau kau mau menemani aku di sana."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jadi... aku yang menginap di tempatmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Sejenak dia diam, berpikir sepertinya, lalu mengangguk juga, "baiklah. Ku rasa hari ini pun aku bakal sendirian. Sekalian ganti suasana."

Aku tersenyum senang, "tidak usah mampir ke rumahmu ya. Kau bisa pakai bajuku, kok."

"Oke."

Lalu kami berdua pun meninggalkan ruang latihan di kampus. Saat itu aku melihat Gaara dan Naruto ada di dekat gerbang. Ah... mereka mesra sekali. Kalau Sasuke... bisa-bisa gigi depanku rontok kalau aku sampai berani menggandeng tangannya di depan umum begini. Aku pun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak," elakku.

Kemudian berdua kami berjalan menuju stasiun yang akan membawa kami ke daerah tempat apartemenku berada. Cukup jauh, memang, tapi aku terlanjur suka dengan tempat itu sejak aku SMA.

.

"Silahkan masuk," aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Rapi juga," dia memandang kamar apartemenku yang bisa dibilang mewah itu.

"Ada housekeeper yang membersihkan setiap hari," kataku sambil mengunci pintu lagi dan menyalakan lampu.

Sasuke masuk duluan dan duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi.

Aku melepas kemeja luarku dan melemparkannya hingga mendarat ke badan sofa tempat Sasuke duduk, "minum?"

"Cola."

Aku pun mengambil sekaleng cola dari dalam kulkas dan memberikan padanya. Aku pun langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tak langsung meminum colanya. Dia melepas kemeja putihnya, sehingga sekarang dia hanya memakai T-shirt biru gelap yang senada dengan rambutnya. Aku menelan ludah paksa saat melihat leher putihnya yang terekspos. Itu... benar-benar godaan besar untukku.

Aku mendekatkan dudukku padanya dan merangkulkan sebelah tanganku di pundaknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada judes yang biasa. Dia meminum colanya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya, tahu tidak, kalau wajahmu cemberut begitu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Kontan saja Sasuke langsung menyemburkan cola yang dia minum.

Aku tertawa keras sekali, jarang melihat reaksinya yang seperti ini.

"K-KAU INI NGOMONG APA?!! LIHAT!! BAJUKU JADI BASAH SEMUA!!" teriaknya jengkel.

Tapi aku tidak terpengaruh, aku malah menyentakkan kaleng cola itu dari tangannya dan langsung ku cium bibir yang sedari tadi ku incar.

"Hmfft!!" Sasuke coba berontak, tapi aku menahan kedua tangannya. Dan gerakannya terhenti saat aku menjelajahi isi mulutnya dengan lidahku. Aku tahu dia mulai menikmati ciumanku.

"Nnn..." Sasuke bereaksi saat tanganku menyusup ke balik kaosnya yang basah dan mengusap perutnya yang terbentuk indah itu. Dia membalas ciumanku saat tanganku naik ke dadanya dan menggoda daerah sensitif di sana.

Ku enyahkan kaos pengganggu itu dan langsung ke cicipi leher dan dadanya yang ku suka. Dia mengerang, menggeliat pasrah. Menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padaku. Mendapat isyarat 'take me' dari seluruh tubuh Sasuke, aku pun membawa pemuda itu ke kamar tanpa peduli untuk menutup pintunya lagi.

Ku rebahkan dia di kasur dan dalam gerak cepat, ku enyahkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mengekspos seluruh keindahan yang dimilikinya, seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, seluruh dirinya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat perlahan aku naik ke ranjang dan menindihnya...

.

#

.

"Aah... Neji..."

Suara itu memikatku. Memasung sukmaku tanpa ampun. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leherku. Menyerah dan membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku terima.

"Neji..."

"Sssh..." aku menenangkannya yang sedikit tergesa. Aku tidak suka tergesa. Aku lebih suka kami menikmati ini perlahan-lahan. Seolah waktu tak punya kuasa untuk menginterupsi.

"Mmm..." desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibirnya. Suhu tubuhnya terus meningkat seperti itu pula suhu tubuhku sekarang. Panas... seakan terbakar dari dalam.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, tak sadar kalau itu membuatku tergoda oleh leher putihnya yang jenjang. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, ku ciumi daerah itu dan membuat Sasuke mengerang cukup keras.

Kulit putihnya kini penuh dengan tanda kemerahan, hasil karyaku yang menjadikan bukti kalau dia adalah milikku seutuhnya.

"Neji..." Sasuke mengerang lagi saat telapak tanganku menyusup ke balik tubuhnya dan mengusap punggungnya yang halus. Aku bisa merasa betapa dia tak sanggup lagi menahan keinginannya untuk ku sentuh dan ku manja.

Aku tersenyum dan ku cium bibirnya. Dia bekerja sama dengan baik, membuka diri dan membiarkaku menjelajah bagian dalam mulutnya dangan lidahku. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar di tubuhku, rapat, menahan supaya kami tak terpisah.

Ku biarkan otakku penuh dengan sensasi saat Sasuke mendesah, saat dia menggeliat karena sentuhanku. Sungguh irama yang luar biasa indah.

Lalu sejenak ku lepaskan dia. Memandang tubuh polosnya yang terbaring tanpa daya di seprai putih yang sudah berantakan. Aku pun tak mau lama-lama melepaskannya, maka dengan cepat aku mengenyahkan seluruh pakaianku, menjadikanku dalan kondisi yang sama dengannya.

"Kita mulai," bisikku sambil membuka kedua kakinya, menampakkan bentuk keintiman yang sesungguhnya, "kau ingin cepat... atau perlahan?" godaku sambil meraih kesejatian dirinya dalam genggamanku dan memijatnya lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke bereaksi dan sekali lagi dia mengeluarkan suara yang sangat sexy, "ce... cepat... Neji..."

Aku tersenyum dan memulai babak pertama kebersamaan kami ini. Perlahan ku pijat dia, ku biarkan Sasuke menikmati perubahan tubuhnya. Saat jemariku mulai basah, aku menambah intensitas remasanku padanya, membuat Sasuke menggeliat liar dan tak bisa mengendalikan suaranya yang oh-sangat-menggoda itu.

"Aahh... Neji..." kedua tangan Sasuke meremas seprai saat aku membawanya melayang tinggi.

Tak sanggup lagi ku tahan apa yang bergelora dalam dadaku. Ku usap pipinya yang memerah, "kau siap?" tanyaku.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, dia menelan ludah lalu mengangguk, aku pun segera meneruskan sentuhan ini ke tahapan yang lebih lanjut.

"AHH!!" dia terhenyak saat aku mulai menembus tubuhnya, sempit... tapi terasa begitu menggairahkan, "uhhh... ne... Neji!!" Sasuke menggeliat liar, tubuhnya berontak tapi tak mampu melepaskan diri dariku.

Panas tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku gila. Tak ku hiraukan kuku-kukunya yang tertanam di kulit punggungku, ku tulikan telinga dari rintih perihnya. Aku hanya menginginkan dia... utuh.

"!!!" Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, dia mengerang tertahan dan aku tahu, aku telah menemukan titik tersensitif di dalam tubuhnya ini.

Ku buka kakinya semakin lebar dan ku tahan kedua pahanya dengan tanganku. Nafasnya kian memburu, iramanya makin tak terkendali. Hanya erangan tak jelas dan namaku saja yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Sungguh suatu simfoni yang tidak akan bisa ditiru oleh instrumen apa pun.

"Aa!! Khh!! Neji!!" tubuhnya mengejang saat aku menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, tak memberi kesempatan bahkan untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya mencapai kepuasannya. Sekujur tubuhnya menjeritkan hal itu.

Tak puas rasanya, seluruh ragaku masih haus akan sensasi yang meledak-ledak ini. Aku tak ingin melepaskan dia, dan saat mata kamu bertemu, aku tahu dia pun tak ingin lepas dariku.

"Neji!! Neji!!!" bagai tak memiliki ingatan lain, Sasuke terus menyerukan namaku. Membuatku menggila dan tak terkendali lagi.

Logika telah ditendang jauh-jauh oleh tuntutan raga yang tak tertahan, waktu berhenti diantara kami, menyisakan dunia tanpa apapun kecuali kebersamaanku dan dia. Sasuke...

Entah sudah berapa kali kami mencapai titik tertinggi, aku yakin aku sanggup berada dalam posisi ini untuk beebrapa jam ke depan, tapi aku tak ingin membuat Sasuke terpaksa membolos kuliah besok.

"Haah!! Neji!! Neji!!" nafas Sasuke makin memburu, keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya yang terpenjara olehku, "aku... ahh!! Neji..."

"Ssshh..." aku menenangkannya, kemudian secara perlahan, aku pun sekali lagi membawanya melihat bintang. Teriakan Sasuke menggema dalam kamar itu saat ku rasa sekali lagi sari dirinya membasahi perutku.

"Aahh... Neji..." dia melenguh pelan saat kupenuhi dirinya dengan sariku sendiri dan kemudian perlahan melepaskan diri darinya. Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat dan akhirnya terkulai lemas di kasur.

Aku berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tubuh yang begitu pas dalam pelukanku. Ku rasakan kepalanya bersandar di dadaku dan aku pun mengusap rambutnya, "tidurlah..." bisikku pelan. Sasuke mengangguk lemah dan akhirnya terlelap juga.

Ahh... dia ini memang benar-benar partner yang sempurna. Aku beruntung telah bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke...."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GA BISA LEBIH PANJANG LAGI!!! AARRRGGGHH!!! Demi janjiku pada Ao en Faria. Akhirnya jadi juga PWP gaje pendek kae gini TT__TT. Hiks... hiks... Moga pada suka... maklum... otak lagi 'tobat' setelah jatuh cinta pada another pair in another fandom, jadi mungkin lemonnya ga asem-asem banget. Gomeeeennnn m(_ _)m

So... ripiu?


End file.
